codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayano Kosaka (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
Ayano Kosaka (香坂アヤノ, Kōsaka Ayano) is a girl who is in Ryo's group. She is constantly practicing Japanese Martial Arts and carries a kodachi. She has feelings for Akito, but these are one-sided on her part, but developed a love-hate relationship with Jin Satoshi, which began with them having war of words but ended in a peaceful way where they completely and continously develop their relationship. In the end of the series, She along with the rest of W-O squad also Ashra Strike Force live a quiet life with the Roma grannies. Appearance Ayano is a beautiful young woman with black hair and pink eyes. When she first appeared, she was wearing a white top with black shorts, complete with a white hooded jacket and uses a sword as her signature weapon. After she was recruited by Leila Malcal, her clothing changed, now in a pink tank top and blue shorts with a E.U. vest and a light pink scarf, she can also be seen in a E.U. flight suit when she is piloting her Knightmare. Personality Ayano is a very gentle but dangerous young woman, especially when she’s aggravated. Shes a very skilled fighter, but is very caring for her friends. She can be bossy at times, like what is seen in the end of “Akito the Exiled”. She can also be seen to act like her age, where others even think of her as Leila’s younger sister. Character Outline Character History Ayano and her group puts Ryo's plot into action by attacking the vehicle General Smilas was in. Their plan was executed perfectly, however Akito Hyuga joined the scene, he destroyed Ryo's Knightmare Frame, resulting in their group failing to kidnap the E.U. general, Gene Smilas. However, they are recruited by Leila and are now part of the "W-0" group, piloting a Special Forces Knightmare, the Alexander Type-02. Despite her, Ryo and Yukiya being acquitted of all criminal acts they committed; including the murders of all the soldiers who died protecting General Smilas's convoy from their ambush, she expresses to her cohorts that she is very dissatisfied with the life they had begun to lead after being recruited by Leila for no other reason in particular than that Leila confiscated her kodachi. But in the end, when they discovered that Jin Satoshi, whom they believed was their ally, was actually a friend of Akito Hyuga, Ayano began to have a hateful feeling around him, due to Jin betraying them in the end that made her have doubts about him. When the three youths found out about the nature of the W-0's missions, they tried to escape. Ayano escape through a hidden passage in the castle walls. Lelia however caught up with her where the former Britannian tried to convince them to return before Oscar Hamel's Guard troops could find them first. Ayano was claimed that the EU were using Eleven lives like nothing and that an officer like Lelia who stays behind would not understand. Lelia however convinced her to return with the promise that she would enter combat together with them. To further lessen the casualty rate, Lelia decided to deploy drones to strengthen their lessen manpower. The Wyverns were deployed to launch a commando raid in the Battle of Slonim behind the Britannian lines via a orbital rocket. Upon landing however, the youths turned on Lelia trying to kill her and escape. They changed fire with Akito, but Jin then fend them off because of his bond with Akito and Leila, that fueled his fighting spirit, but they were soon interrupted by Britannian bombardment. Trying to escape the fire, they engaged Britannian Liverpools and Sutherlands. Deciding to put aside their conflict, the Wyverns continued their main objective and advanced on to Slonim. The city however was abandoned and they were soon ambushed by the Knights of St. Michael's Gloucesters. The Britannian knights under Ashley Ashura destroyed all of the AI-Alexanders and pressed hard against the rest of the human pilots. Ayano duelled the knight Jan Manes who disabled her rifle forcing her to fight with her sword. However, later Akito's berserked brain waves spread to the other Alexanders. Under the new blood lust, Ayano, Jin and the Wyverns pushed back against the knights. Ayano herself disarmed two Jan Manes and another knight. As the Britannians were pushed back, the brain waves threw a backlash causing the Wyverns to get a glimpse of Akito's past, with the exception of Jin Satoshi who’s immune to the effects because of the ability of “Falconclaw”. During this time, a psychic backlash struck the Wyverns which caused the St. Michael knights to rally and disable the Alexanders though all the pilots survived and retreated on foot. They witnessed Akito's encounter with his brother Shin Hyuga Shing who wanted him dead before being relieved by EU reinforcements. Gaining sympathy for Akito, Ayano and the others stayed with the Wyverns. Back in Warsaw, the Wyverns became trapped for two months due to a lack of transportation back to Castle Wolf. By this time, Ayano and the Wyverns have gone over their grudge against Lelia calling her by first name basis. Afterwards, Ayano noticed Jin going in one of the halls in the building wanting to be alone where she then followed him, wanting to confront him. The two then got into an argument where she’s questioning her ways and how others might get in trouble of his actions, without knowing that Jin's plan was to avenge his dead mother who he saw get sexually assulted by arrogant soldiers while he’s watching before they shot her down. In this, Jin became enraged with her stating that she doesn’t know what his true motives are and what he’s achieving. Their argument got intense but soon ended when Jin suddenly kissed Ayano in her lips, thinking that it was the only way to make her shut up, that actually managed to actually worked. Ayano was then left speechless and blushing with Jin then leaving her silently afterwards. The group then went to the nearest store they can find, looking for new clothes. Ayano in particular seem to have made a sisterly bond with her enjoying looking through clothes. However, the Wyverns' former commander baring grudge against Lelia and now in charge of supply illegally destroyed their records causing them to be trapped outside camp. There they were taken in by a group of elderly gypsies after an attempt to swindle them. The Wyverns then bonded with the gypsies as well as with each other. Ayano even called Lelia sister in her sleep. Ayano later found Akito studying her kodachi where Akito revealed Lelia's decision to return the sword after the mission. Ayano revealed though her ancestors were of the old samurai, she and the others were born and raised in Europe. Ayano returned the kodachi back to Akito claiming it would bring him luck while blushing. When Akito expressed his dislike of fish, Ayano and Ryo proceeded to force him into eating it. Later Akito, Jin and the Wyverns had returned to Paris when the EU was struck by Julius Kingsley's Ark Fleet plan, where it exploited the EU's internal instabilities, causing major rioting and violence in the cities. The Wyverns figured out the Britannian plan and now prepare to board the leading Ark Fleet ship and sink it. Akito, however, wanted to go alone and Ayano witnessed the fist fight with Ryo where Akito was finally convinced to let the other Wyverns help him. Afterwards, Ayano saw a very angered Jin, who just found out that his father was alive and around Europia with the Britannians and was looking to take vengeance on his father, due to him finding out that his father wanted him and his mother dead and his lack of his father showing up as a parental figure. This soon got Ayano thinking when Jin left angrily. The Wyverns were soon present after Akito and Ashley Ashra's battle. Right after this, Jin questionably left them after sensing his father inside the aircraft, he was then seen to have been beaten up with his Alexander seemed to be malfunctioning. They soon managed to take out the Ark Fleet of the Britannians and escaped, believing they have won. Their celebration was soon interrupted when a missle managed to hit Yukiya and Jin, who was thinking of shoving Yukiya away from the blast but was too late due to the slowness of his reaction time due to his Knightmare malfunctioning. Ayano attempted to rescue Yukiya then but was warned that the Alexander cannot sustain the water level. Jin's Knightmare soon landed with it being completely destroyed due to the blast. He was soon released from it with him seen to be in critical condition with his hand being chopped off to a sharp destroyed metal due to the destruction of his knightmare which actually worried Ayano. She and Ryo then helped both Yukiya and Jin to recover with Ayano letting herself to stay and look after them. She stayed in Yukiya's room for most of the time, waiting for him to wake up. That’s until she saw the doctors who consulted Jin, who just managed to receive surgery on his arm that helped him get metal arm to replace his lost arm that lined up with the break of his bones. Ayano then enters his room with him just waking up. The two managed to talk personally with Jin explaining what happened to him and his past, with him beliveing that he was weaking due to him not being able to avenge his mother's death. This then left Ayano feeling sorry and that he thought of him wrong and left her tearing up because of knowing the feeling of losing people that are dear to her. With Jin having the feeling of despair and him tearing up, Ayano hugged him as comfort where she soon explained that she would’ve done the same if she was in his position. Jin then holds Ayano's hand with his new arm, which he just managed to control, that left Ayano blushing with the feeling of comfort around Jin. After Jin managed to recover for a short time, they then went to Yukiya's room, where he just recently woke up, Ayano then hugged Yukiya with the feeling of relief. With Yukiya and Jin then having the urge of fighting and helping Akito, they go to where their Knightmares were stationed, where Jin then seperated with them, saying that he had to get the Knightmare that Akito recently gave to him as a gift. Ayano and Yukiya then appeared in the battlefield to help the E.U. battle the Britannians, Jin soon appeared with what looks like a Lancelot Frontier. With Jin managing to sense his father once again and with the “Falconclaw” acting up, Jin wildly disappeared to find his father. This soon got Ayano worried but was soon interrupted by Jean Rowe, who she then managed to convice that she doesn't have to do what Shin tells her to do but to make him feel what she feels and then hugs him. Afterwards, when she remembered Jin left and looked completely angered, Ayano follows him, wanting to look after him. She then witnesses Jin going berserk against Britannian soldiers due to the Falconclaw activating, which Jin haven’t learned to control, and a berseking Jin fighting against his father, where Jin was defeated once again due to his father knowing the Falconclaw's disadvantages are. Ayano then tries to take down Jin's father, trying to protect Jin. While she’s fighting, she then realizes what bond she and Jin have made and they can make it prosper. She was then quickly defeated, with her Knightmare being completely obliterated with Jin’s father managing to activate a controlled “Falconclaw”. Ayano was later to have been saved by weakened Jin, due to the aftereffect of the Falconclaw, and was wounded but she then sees Jin's left eye spewing out mucous. Soon, Jin managed to control the Falconclaw and soon managed to defeat his father (soon died due to the criticality of the physical abilities achieved from controlling the Falconclaw). Afterwards, Ayano was then carried by Jin and the two returned to the Castle Wolf where they soon met up with Akito and Leila. Right after the E.U.'s battle against Britannian, Ayano, along with the others, relieved their duties and retreated with the elderly gypsies as Leila's request. Quotes *(To Akito Hyuga) " I'd love to go to see Japan someday, All of us together." *(To Jin Senshi) ” What do you think you’re gonna achieve if you’re going to keep running away and putting yourself in danger without even thinking about putting others in danger, are you really that selfish?!” Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters